


I Get Caught Up Just For A Minute

by OwenToDawn



Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/F, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Leliana and Morrigan meet again in the shadows of the Orlesian palace.





	I Get Caught Up Just For A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. I want to write more of these two in the future. And also Leliana. 
> 
> Today's lyric prompt was "But we’re the greatest/They’ll hang us in the Louvre/Down the back, but who cares?/Still the Louvre" from The Louvre by Lorde. Title from the same song. 
> 
> Comments are loved.

Leliana isn’t an idiot nor is she reckless. Not like she used to be anyways. But being back in Orlais, and at a ball no less, well she feels less like a spymaster and more like her younger self. And when one of her spies whispers of Morrigan’s appearance it’s only her sense of duty that stops her from seeking the damned witch out.

But once the Empress is saved?

Well, her restraint only goes so far.

She finds Morrigan standing in a secluded garden area in her ridiculous ball gown. Perhaps to others she looks elegant. Serene. To Leliana, she just looks like a scared little girl from the bog pretending she’s anything but.

A knife glides through the air, whisper quiet, thrown from her belt, only to be frozen in mid-air in a hunk of ice before it cracks apart and falls to the ground.

“Come now,” Morrigan says, turning to face her as Leliana strides towards her in long, loping steps. “Your Inquisitor wants my help-“

Leliana grabs her chin. “Tell me no.”

Morrigan knocks her hand away and grins, feral and delighted in a way that makes Leliana’s toes curl and her gut turn all at the same time. They kiss, all teeth and harsh pants of breath as they both reach back for the ties holding her skirt in place, but in the end Leliana grows frustrated and pulls out another knife, slicing the fabric away and tossing it to the ground. Morrigan bites at her lip when she gets the metal of the hoop skirt unhooked and tosses it over the balcony.

“That cost money,” Morrigan hisses.

“Well feel free to fetch it at the bottom of the cliff,” Leliana says before sinking down to her knees, running her fingers over the smooth silk of Morrigan’s corset. “Pull up your skirt if you want me to make it up to you.”

Morrigan swears and pulls her petticoats up and out of the way while Leliana curls her fingers in the soft fabric of her panties and pulls them down milky white thighs she wants to turn black and blue. She has her most trusted agents scouting the perimeter. She has all the time she wants.

When she grabs Morrigan’s thigh to toss it over her shoulder, she grabs hard enough to prompt a hiss from Morrigan’s lips. She turns it into a moan with her tongue pressed over her entrance. She doesn’t toy with her, flicking her tongue against her clit and rubbing her fingers along her entrance to slick them up as she starts to get wet.

Morrigan’s fingers push her hood back and tangle in her hair, yanking her closer and Leliana obliges by sliding her tongue inside alongside a finger. Morrigan’s heel digs into her shoulder blade, too hard, but Leliana doesn’t want it to feel good. That’s not what this is about. It’s not about pleasure or pain. It’s something else entirely that she didn’t have words for ten years ago and doesn’t have now either.

She digs her nails into Morrigan’s thigh with her free hand as she slides two fingers inside her. She’s not wet enough for it to be an easy slide but within a few minutes, Morrigan’s rolling her hips down and gasping out her name as she pumps her fingers in harder and faster, slick wet spilling down her wrist.

When she comes, her back arches too hard. Leliana has to steady her with a hand at her waist as she chokes on a moan, grasping at the edge of the balcony. She eases her down from it with soft licks and a gentle squeeze against her hip, not pulling away until Morrigan’s breathing has eased back down to something approaching normalcy. Morrigan drops her petticoat and tugs on Leliana’s shoulder until she’s upright and standing again. Leliana lets her pull her into a kiss, one that’s soft and gentle, almost like they’re lovers, almost like this isn’t just the culmination of two people in the wrong place at the wrong time and only a half step away from perfection.

“Shall I return the favor?” Morrigan asks, her question teasing against her lips.

“I’ve never known you to get on your knees for anyone,” Leliana says as she pulls back.

“People can change,” Morrigan says. Before Leliana can get a word in edgewise, she spins them around, trapping Leliana against the balcony as she undoes the laces of her trousers. “Do you want this?”

_Do you want me?_

“Of course I do,” Leliana says.

Their next kiss is hot and sloppy, filthy and she loves it. Loves the way a rough bit of cement bites at her thigh and Morrigan tips her back like they couldn’t go plummeting to their deaths with one wrong move.

“You’re fucking soaked,” Morrigan says, tone teasing and light as she rubs at Leliana’s clit with two surprisingly gentle fingers.

“I didn’t ask for running commentary,” Leliana says, staring up at the stars as she tries to stay here, stay right he _re, stay, why didn't she stay-_

"Too bad.”

Morrigan kisses her neck and dips her fingers inside. Leliana squirms at the intrusion, but the discomfort is soothed away by Morrigan’s thumb rubbing her clit just so. The combination of that and the soft, teasing kisses along her neck have her melting sooner than she’d like, more than happy to go along with whatever ride Morrigan wishes to take her on. That’s what makes her so fucking dangerous.

Leliana knows better than most to have her guard up around her. She has no doubt that Morrigan has every intention to betray them, betray _her_ , for her own benefit when the time is right, but she gives in anyways. She digs her fingers into the cement of the balcony and drags Morrigan’s lips to hers once more. She muffles her gasps and moans as she falls apart under her fingers into their kisses.

After, as she pants through the way her legs shake, Morrigan stares into her eyes with a blazing intensity that makes her weak. Makes her want to beg. But she knows better by now. Any promise in Morrigan’s eyes is just for show to be ripped away at a moment’s notice.

“I need to get back,” Leliana says as Morrigan eases her hand away. She laces her trousers back up, knowing it’s futile because Morrigan was right, she _is_ soaked and she certainly can’t return in this state.

“I’ll see you at Skyhold,” Morrigan calls after her as she walks away. “I expect compensation for my dress.”

Leliana doesn’t look back at her when she answers. “And I’m sure you’ll get it, whether I authorize it or not.”

_You always do._


End file.
